Whenever a network or broadband cable service provider is called upon to provide broadband service to some but not all of the units of a multiple dwelling unit such as an apartment or condominium building or the like, it would be advantageous to bring enough cable into the building at the same time to be able to run broadband service to virtually any of the units in the building if requested to do so later on, not just those requesting broadband service at that time. The problem is where and how to store the slack cable needed to provide broadband service to those units that haven't as yet requested it.